


(WIP) Danganronpa V3: Changing Fates, Different Choices, and Bloodied Hope

by Trinomew



Series: Danganronpa: Changed Fates [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Different murders, Near Death Experiences, No Monokids, Not Beta Read, alternating povs, different motives, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-07-17 05:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinomew/pseuds/Trinomew
Summary: 16 students woke in a school they didn’t recognize. They find a dome surrounding them projecting an artificial sky. They are considered Ultimates; a special title for those who are the top of the top in a particular activity. These 16 ultimates are told by a dual toned bear that they are trapped here and must kill to survive. This has been done before. These ending’s may be similar or may drastically change.





	1. Section 1 Prologue 0.0; The Escape from Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done a danganronpa fanfic but I’ve been planning this for a while. I’ll probably have some character biases show since this is what it originated from, though I’ll try not to let it show too much. The main advertisement of this fanfic is IG alternating POVs. (This is Currently WIP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never done a fic, as said before, hope it isn’t terrible, but lots of things will change/ divert. Though the first few parts will be the oh so exciting openings people have never seen before.

“#%%%#^€<#%>?<>€%~>>%,” 

“%%^#%%*#}}%%%}},” ~~~>+%}%%##, ” xxxx “^**%”

“I %^^##^ #^*%#%% %%^^^}#%^^%}}”

Awareness. Her body jolts awake a loud bang reverberating in her ears. Everything is tight, she feels her body being squashed on all sides. She flits her eyes open confusion bouncing through her head. Her eyes are quickly flashed with bright white lights slipping perfectly into her vision. She jolts her eyes down blinking. She’s greeted by darkness only brightened by the light above. She can only barely make out the tips of her shoes slightly climbing on the edge of a rectangular wall. 

‘Is this a locker?’ She focuses her eyes back to the light and observes small slits open where the light had come through. ‘If this is a locker? Then why am I in it?’ 

To answer this question she tries to recall how this could happen. She remembers it being the end of school... something is missing.. her thoughts click together and give her an image. A paper very well made in beautiful parchment. She wracks her brain trying to remember what the paper said. “...^*#*<^^ Kaede Akamatsuyou..., have been accepted as the Ultimate Pianist for +#*}€{* 98484$4 please #*}+}*}^ +}*}*}* 73838/xxxx/xxxx,” something is still missing.. 

She reassures herself, she couldn’t remember what exactly a paper said. But it made her an Ultimate.. Her thoughts shift she was probably pranked when she went to school. ‘I went home, got the letter and went back to school with little sleep since I’d been so excited after being accepted as an Ultimate,’ that makes sense she concludes. 

She returns to reality . And she stretches her arm back grabbing the back wall. Quickly she pummels the door with a rat tat tat tat and it swing open with a loud bang reverberating through the room. 

Light pours into her eyes causing herself to blink rapidly. Soon her eyes adjust and she lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. 

She appears to be in a classroom. It doesn’t look familiar. The desks only have a faint dust settled on them. She lets herself out of the locker her body aching a bit and cramping. At the end of the room has a large monitor faintly glowing green. It seems to have a drawing on it, she approaches it carefully. 

“Hello?” She asks while reading the monitor which reads, “ Welcome to your new Life,” with a two sided bear drawn on the side. 

Before she could observethe monitor any longer, she hears a voice. The voice is high a sounds almost like a song as the person speaks. “Yoo-Hoo! Can anyone help Angie?” The words seem to sway back and forth. 

Kaede turns herself around to face Angie(?)’s voice. The voice appears to come from the locker. ‘Why is there another student here? Especially in a locker,’She is perplexed by the idea. She tried to rack her brain to remember anyone she knew named Angie, nothing seems to come, she’s seen the name before, Angie isn’t very rare in the world, but she can’t think of a single person who lives nearby named Angie. She pauses herself from those thoughts. She should first help Angie out of the locker. She decides to voice to the locker. “I can help you out Angie!” 

She briskly heads to the locker. It is a dark blue fitting well with the light gray walls in the room. She grabs the locker handle and starts to pull on it. The door stays shut on only shaking. She gives a huff a pulls harder, and harder and harder and harder. Until, WHAM!! The door bangs open slamming into the wall. Kaede’s forced to jump away as the door swings back. The door continues to swing briefly before pausing. As soon as it stops Angie’s voice pipes up as she walks out of the locker. 

“Oh Ho Ho,” Angie laughs “Atua knew you’d come to help Angie,” She sways like she’s doing a small dance. 

“Atua?” Kaede questions quickly while looking over Angie. 

Angie has fairly dark skin that contrast heavily with her perfectly white hair and yellow poncho she wears. Underneath the poncho she sports only a White frayed bikini. The yellow poncho on a closer glance has stains from possibly paint. Her eyes a sea like blue while her cheeks seem to be rosy in small ovals 

Angie’s blue eyes light up “Oh, Atua is the one who watches over every one of us,”

“So like God?” Kaede questions, her head tilting a little. 

“Yes...” Angie nods quickly before pausing, “But,... He prefers to be called Atua!” 

“How do you know,” Kaede asks.

“Oh I’m a simple messenger of Atua, I could even be a vessel for him when he wants,” She laughs a little before her voice darkens “Though.. Atua wonders who you are, Angie has never been here before nor seen you,” 

“Oh, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, And I’m sorry I have no clue where we are either, but.. wouldn’t Atua know,” 

Angie laughs “Atua was taking nap, He was tired” she pauses for continuing a “ I’m Angie Yonaga, the leader of those who follow Atua and considered an Ultimate Artist among my islanders,” 

Kaede let’s her eyes narrow before widening back out after hearing Angie call herself an Ultimate, “Well.. some of my friends call me the Ultimate Pianist,” she sighs before letting out a little chuckle while faintly muttering “But most think I’m crazy and call me the Piano freak,” 

“Ooo another Ultimate, this must be why Angie was brought here,” she then quickly proclaims “You can help Angie spread word of Atua with our Ultimate gifts we can bring peace to the world,” she extends out her arms. 

“And you are no ‘freak’ for having a gift from Atua!” 

Kaede feels her cheeks heat up. They almost feel like mini ovens. “O-oh, thanks,” she flubbers out. “Though I’m not officially an Ultimate, once I get home, maybe I could play a song for you?” 

Angie squishes her cheeks while slightly squealing “Oooo Atua would love that! Since Atua can tell you are a great Pianist!” 

Kaede nods smiling while the heat on her cheeks starts to cool. “We need to figure out what’s going on, and why we’re here,” 

Angie starts to wave her hands “Atua sees some sort of Mini-Tv!” She points to a wall behind Kaede.

Kaede twists herself around. She spots what Angie was pointing at, it was on the wall likely attached. She approaches it carefully. It had a small screen that was black, it looked like it was off. A rubber case surrounds the screen, on the bottom of the case was another two toned bear. The top had a small circular lens; a camera. The two toned bear peaks her interest much more at the moment, despite the suspicion of the camera. 

“Have you seen this bear symbol before?” Kaede asks.

Angie quickly approaches with a skip in her step. She examines the Monitor before shaking her head no. “No, Angie’s never seen anything like this,” 

“Does Atua know what it is?” Kaede asks hoping for a clue. 

“No, No Atua was very busy at the time,” Angie explains. 

Kaede tries to not sigh. So she taps the screen. Plink, Plink. Is the only sound it makes, which is quickly accompanied by silence. The screen remains turned off. 

They continue to check around the room. All they see is some chairs with only a small splash of dust. Kaede decides to return to the locker she came out for some kind of clue. She scans it carefully before checking the top, she cranes her next and sees a pad. She grabs it. 

“Angie, I think I found something,” Kaede says while examining the pad. 

“Atua told me of something as well!” The girl says running to Kaede holding another pad up high. 

“Can I see it?” Kaede asks. 

“Of course, Atua will allow it,” Angie says with delight as she hands her the pad. 

Kaede holds the two carefully. Both have a screen but no camera on top like the monitor on the wall. Their cases are black and white and on top of both of them is the two toned bear. “They both have that weird bear,” 

On the back there is a scar in both of them, leaving a hard grey shell visible on both of them. Taps the one she found. It lights up. “The gifted academy for juveniles,” it reads. 

After a few seconds it flashes to a picture of herself. It says her full name, her height and weight, but lower down the list is what confuses her, it says she’s the Ultimate Pianist. “How..” she mutters perplexed. It even lists a (very) accurate Like and Dislike she has. 

The screen quickly buzzes and says “Angie Yonaga has been met,” on the top of the screen a figure colors in to reveal a picture of Angie, as she scans the top she finds 14 other figure not including herself or Angie. They are greyed out and appear to have no defining features. She hands Angie the pad she gave her. 

“I think this is yours,” Kaede says. 

“Of course it is, Atua said so,” Angie replies.

Kaede then sighs. “That would’ve been nice to know earlier...” 

“Oh,” Angie smiles wider. “Atua is busy and works in weird ways,” she says with a shrug. Her voice is still chipper. 

Kaede feels a small tingle in her spine, but quickly nods it off. “I think we should get out of this classroom, I don’t think we’ll find anything else here,” 

Angie skips next to her and nods “Atua agrees!” 


	2. Section 2 Prologue; New Faces Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede meets 2 odd kids while exploring the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah more Prologue stuff, this is just an excuse for me to get used to writing characters

As they exit the room Angie starts humming a small tune while swaying side to side. In the hallway there isn’t much other than a long corridor and a monitor hanging on the wall. They spot a classroom right next to them and walk right on in. 

The classroom isn’t much, there’s a monitor in that room. Kadea mentally notes thatalong with a screen also portraying the duel colored bear. But the thought barely passes her mind as she hears two voices. 

“Nishishi, wow this was so easy,” a short boy with purple hair chuckles while dangling a hat in the air. 

Below him is an even shorter boy, he lets out a huff as he speaks in an oddly deep voice “Hmph, Can’t you just give me my hat back,” 

“Nope!!” The purple haired boy says before smiling even wider. 

Kadea heads to the purple haired boy. “What’s going on?” 

“This mean old shorty is saying this is is hat but it’s obviously mine!!” The kid says while slipping the hat on. 

Kadea slightly tilts her head before the boy laughs. 

“That was a lie! Maybe not, I am a liar after all,” 

Kadea sighs, “Can you give him back the hat,” 

“Nope!!! This hat is an ancient relic of my secret organization... or maybe it’s a lie, or maybe I’m lieing about lying. You never know,” The boy rattled off.

Angie slips up next to Kadea, “Atua thinks that you are lying and that you shouldn’t lie like you are,” 

“But that’s boring...” he says dejectedly 

Kadea shakes her head before grabbing the hat off of the boys head. She heads to the shorter boy. “Here’s your hat,” 

“Oh, thanks..” his deep voice drawls. 

“No probl-,” Kadea is cut off as a loud sob is started. Kadea turns around to see the hat stealing boy is crying. “A-are you ok?” She says perplexed. 

“WAAAAAH, I J-JUST WANTED THE HAT!!!” “You must really hate me!!!” 

“Sorry, But it isn’t yours,” 

The boy starts sniffling before the tears quickly disappear and a smile flashes on his face. “Ahh Much better,” he rests both arms behind his head. 

“Why did you take his hat?” Kadea asks. 

“Well,” The purple haired boy tilted his head “because I’m an Ultimate Supreme Leader of evil,” the boys gives a wide smile. 

“Huh?” Kadea remarks.“You’re an Ultimate?!”

“It could be a lie though,” the boy laughs. “But maybe I’m Kokichi Ouma,” 

“Ok.. Kokichi.” She narrows her eyes “I’m Kadea Akamatsu.. Ultimate Pianist,” 

“I am Angie Yonaga! Messenger for Atua and the Ultimate Artist,” she waves to Kokichi. 

“Wow! So you’re a cultist right!” He turns to Angie his eyes bright. “Ooo how about you help my super secret organization with some seances to return me to my realm,” 

“Atua does not support demonic, Atua is a protector to bring us into light,” Angie says Bluntly. “But Atua does not know of any organization that you could own,” 

“Well Silly, you don’t know because it’s a secret,” he winks, “but I will tell you that it has over 10,000 members... Or maybe that was all a lie,” he is smile grows wider. 

“Atua would like a true answer,” Angie states. 

“No, Why would I do that?” 

“Because it is Atua’s Will,”

“Well My organization is beyond Atua’s will, they are Gods themselves,” 

The two bicker for a short bit, but bicker is an odd term, none of their voices grow angry but neither voice stops before Kadea decides to step between the two. 

“Kokichi, Angie, We need to focus on a bigger picture,” she turns to kokichi “Do you have any clue where we are, and what we’re Last doing before you got here?.. please answer truthfully,” 

“Well I was planning to continue my takeover of the Earth and then I woke up here,” he pauses before his smile grows “But that is a lie... or this could actually be a lie about lying,”

“This is important Kokichi, I want to know if you know anything about this place,”

“Well...” Kokichi’s grin goes lax.

“He doesn’t seem to know this place,” a deep voice interjects. “And neither do I,” the voice remains neutral almost bored. 

“Hey!!” Kokichi interjects But Kaede chooses to ignore it. 

Instinctively Kaede glances up turning towards the voice. She sees nothing before looking down remembering the person she returned the hat to. “Oh, sorry,” 

“It’s okay, I’m used to it,” the boy says, the hat she returned placed firmly on his head. 

“Well I you heard who I am, right, so who are you? Sorry I never asked you that, it wasn’t that kind of me. 

“... I’m Ryoma Hoshi...,” his voice grows more somber “the empty shell of the former Ultimate Tennis Pro,” 

Angie seems to have walked next to Kaede as Hoshi had started to introduce himself. 

“Former ultimate tennis pro...” Kaede mutters thinking of where she knows that from. She couldn’t help the gasp that escapes her lips when the pieces fit together. 

“You were the one who killed a bunch of the mafia armed with only a tennis ball,” without noticing Kaede backs up a little. 

“Yeah..” he lets out a bitter chuckle “I used my talent to kill,” 

“But why?” 

“.. that’s a long story.. “

“And a boring one!” Kokichi interjects jumping next to Kaede. 

“Hey! Isn’t that a bit insensitive!” 

“Who cares, I’m a leader of evil I’ve seen far worse than that, I’ve met people who killed people with their tongue made of knives,” he sticks his tongue out and starts to spit. 

“That’s ridiculous Ouma,” 

“Of course it is, it’s a lie. Ryoma actually is the most dangerous person I met. He tried to kill me when I stole his hat so you came in like my valiant rescuer so I wouldn’t die,” He tips his head back arm outstretched back dramatically. 

“You really shouldn’t lie like that,” 

“Waaaaaaa!!! Kaede doesn’t believe me!!!” His face starts to flood with tears. 

“Of course I don’t, you have said multiple times that you’re a liar,” 

“Fine!” He whines all the former years gone from his face. “But I’m going to go find something even more exciting,” 

With that Kokichi skips out of the room a gleeful smile fitting his face. 

“He acts like a child wanting attention, hopefully he stops doing that soon,”

“Doesn’t seem like it, soon as I woke up here he started pestering me,” 

“Well Ryoma do you want to help explore with Angie and I?” 

“Hmph, I wouldn’t want someone like me following you, it’s not too smart to have a killer know where you are,” He turns his back to both me and Angie. 

“Atua thinks you are good and demands you come with us, he says that he can rid you of your regrets if you pledge loyalty to him,” Angie’s voice pipes up. 

Ryoma responds still not facing either of us, “Don’t bother with me, I’m too far gone for forgiveness,” he grabs his hat tucking it other his head. 

“Atua is always open if you want him to accept you in his heart, he has lots of room,” 

Silence filled the room for a few seconds Ryoma gave no response. 

“We should head out, Ryoma can you meet up with us later,” Kaede says heading out the door Angie following closely behind. 

As soon as she closes the door she feels her pocket buzz. She picks up the source; the pad she found where she woke up. 

~< Met Kokichi Ouma >~

~< Met Ryoma Hoshi >~ 

2 more portraits fill in on the screen. 


	3. DrV3 Redefined Prologue Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Angie meet 4 new people in this odd place they’ve ended up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what! This isn’t dead! Sorta Sorry it took so long to write but it’s hard to write introductions without it being too boring so I went on a big ol’ Hiatus because of writer’s block. Soon enough things will get more exciting. Sorry this isn’t The best.

A Robot, A Mage, A Gentle Giant and a Boy Who Can Only Remember His Name

The two quickly found themselves traversing into yet another classroom. And yet another 2 faces greeted them, but Kaede stoped and stared at the metallic face she saw. 

“Oh.. you aren’t magic..” the short red haired girl drawled out her arms stretching a little. “If you want I can create you a magical body.. once I get enough mp.. I’m really...” she yawns, “drained..of.. it,” 

“Yes, I am not, I did not even think magic existed, but you are the Ultimate Mage, correct? And it would be interesting to see the magic that you can have. Professor Idabashi would love to learn about it,” The Metal faced person said concern was washing over its face.

Kaede was unsure if she should interrupt the two of them, yet she continued to stare at the metallic person perplexed. 

Angie on the other hand was more than happy to speak up. “Yoo-hoo! Atua wants to talk to his new disciples,” 

The metal boy turns to Angie and Kaede and looks shocked and then embarrassed. “Oh! I’m sorry I ignored you both. It's very impolite of me to do that! But I’m K1-B0 Ultimate Robot, But I’d like to be called Kiibo..”

“And I’m Himiko Yumeno Ultimate Mage..” she throws her hat up her face still looking tired and drained only showing a bit of emotion.

“Oh! You were given a gift by Atua! Wonderful Wonderful! Atua is glad to meet someone he has given power to and I am Angie Yonaga ultimate Artist and great messenger of Atua,” Angie eagerly exclaims as she happily introduces herself.

“Atua?..” Himiko questions before the two start their own conversation whilst Kaede decides to converse with the robot. 

“Well I’m Kaede Akamatsu Ultimate Pianist it’s great to meet both of you.. so Kiibo are you being controlled or how are you alive?” She really wasn’t sure how to phrase this, was it like some online accessory she could ask questions to? She had so much she wanted to ask. 

“Are you trying to be robophobic!” He exclaimed angrily, quickly getting defensive.

“No! I wasn’t trying to be!” She really wasn’t trying to be rude! Oh those questions must be insensitive to robots or something. She felt really bad her face flushed a little in embarrassment. 

“Oh, sorry sorry apologizes again, I’m not used to questions like this, I’m a self developing ai developed by Professor Idabashi! I age mentally like any normal person would. I'm basically a normal teenager like you, so I’d love it if you could treat me as such,” he says, quickly looking a bit ashamed. 

“Sorry Kiibo it’s my fault, I’ve just never met a robot, but you seem really nice I hope we can become friends but first... do you know how you got here.” She says trying to get away from her impoliteness. 

“Well.. no... and that worries me.. I believe I was accepted as the Ultimate Robot yet any proof or reasoning I could be here is not in my memory banks..” his face lowered despite metal worry was etched on her face. 

Himiko pauses her conversation with Angie “and.. my magic must’ve been dispersed so I can’t.. know how I got here..., nyeh...” She rubs her eyes trying to suppress a yawn.

“Well you two shouldn’t worry! I’m sure we’ll all figure out what’s happening, We just need to remain hopeful!” Kaede says with a pump of her arms. 

“Atua agrees, he can help guide everyone out from this place,” Angie says whilst clasping her hands and giving them a little clap. 

“Thank you.. Angie was it? and Kaede I’m glad for your encouragement I’m certain everything will be figured out. It could just be some entangled data,” Kiibo says seeming to brighten up. 

“Well I’m glad to meet you two but me and Angie are trying to explore this place! Care to join us?” She’s truly glad to meet much more approachable people compared to Kokichi and Ryoma. 

“Nyeh.. I’m too tired.. my mana is really low... and it’d be such a pain...” Himiko’s arms stretch out as she yawns again.

“Wouldn’t it be better if we split up from you two to tread more ground, I’m sure you’ve seen more than we have and I don’t just want to leave Himiko,” Kiibo questions, giving a glance towards the tired red-head. 

“Excellent, excellent! Atua thinks that will be very helpful,” Angie nods to herself. 

“Yeah, Can we try to meet up later?” Having a meet up point would be great, she has no clue where they’d meet but if need be it’d be helpful. 

“Sure I’ll try to find some central point, if there’s nothing too special can we meet back up here?” Kiibo suggests. 

“That works!” Kaede says cementing the plan for now. 

Angie and Kaede left the room and continued to explore, until they found a grassy field with a large dome around it projecting a clear blue sky. In the grass two other people wandered about. Both had greenish hair but one looked much more brutish than the other. 

Kaede decided to approach the two. “Hello?” She gives a short wave 

“Oh Hello new friend!” The brutish one said looking up in an oddly friendly voice and gives a large wave“Me name Gonta! Gonta is Ultimate Entomologist! That means me know lots about bugs! Do you like bugs?” Gonta asks eyes full of glee.

“Umm well..I..,” she pauses staring at Gonta who’s eyes darken a little the longer she takes. “..I.. guess.. I.. like butterflies..” she says carefully hoping to not anger him. 

Before Gonta can reply, “Atua loves all creatures he created!” Angie says quickly certain of her choice. 

Gonta’s eyes lighten as he clasps his hands and a smile forms on his face.``Oh! That’s good Gonta loves friends who love bugs! You can meet other bug loving friend! Rantaro”

Rantaro looks up from the grass eyes calm, he has a much more relaxed disposition to him as he gives a short wave. “Oh, Hello.. I’m Rantaro Amami, I’m assuming you two are both ultimates and I’m a nice guy, I swear,” he pauses and gives a nervous laugh. “but.. I’ve seemed to have forgotten my talent,”

“What!” Kaede couldn’t help to show the complete and utter shock on her face. How could someone not know their own talent. This was so absurd to have happened it’d be like forgetting her name. 

“Yeah.. it is a real shock.. and I know something weird is happening here,” Rantaro says with a little shrug. 

“Well you’ll remember your talent eventually, I will make sure to help you with that!” Kaede exclaims, trying to encourage him.

“Atua shall help as well in any way he can!” Angie also gives her own support.

The introductions continued on their side and the question was asked of what Gonta and Rantaro knew of how they got here, Rantaro didn’t know seeing as he didn’t even remember his talent but neither did Gonta who said that he woke up on the floor where he met Rantaro and the two of them decided to search around. When Kaede and Angie found them the boys were searching for bugs. 

“It also appears that we are trapped from seeing the outside, most windows are locked with metal plates except those facing towards the dome.. this place feels.. off.. I just don’t know why..” Rantaro comments nonchalantly seeming more like ideas slipping from his mind.

“There is no need to worry I’ve met a few others and I’m certain whatever is happening is nothing to worry about and if it is we still can find our way out of trouble,” Kaede says not just trying to calm Rantaro and Gonta’s nerves but her own. She reassures herself that this will go fine and that she’s worried for nothing .

“..I hope so..” His eyes narrowed a little.

Gonta seems to not quite get the worry the others have and still has the smile on his face. “Gonta is glad Kaede knows everything will turn out okay,” He fully believes that what Kaede said will be true and everything will turn out great, he’s excited to meet so many new people to introduce to his bug friends.

~< Met K1-BO >~

~< Met Himiko Yumeno>~ 

~< Met Gonta Gokuhara >~

~< Met Rantaro Amami >~ 

4 more portraits fill Kaede’s monopod.


End file.
